Honey, I'm Home!
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After a satisfying day at the office, Seifer comes home wanting to unwind from work in his favourite way. Too bad Hayner is too busy to pay attention to him. How long can Seifer last? Seiner Oneshot. Complete. Lemon. Birthday gift for Pahoyhoy.


Honey, I'm Home!

* * *

><p>Not only is this my annual birthday present for Pahoyhoy, its also my 'Oh My God, there's only two weeks until I get to see you again!' excitement present! I hope its what you wanted lovey!<p>

* * *

><p>Today had been a productive day. At least it had been for the large blond behind the steering wheel of the SUV. He was driving down the highway at a speed that was slightly faster than the speed limit, but not enough to be pulled over. What fun was life if you didn't take risks regularly? Today had ended up being an awesome day at the office. Being the senior VP of Marketing and Advertising at Shinra Inc.'s Twilight Town office often meant long days stuffed into boardrooms entertaining the higher ups with his fantastic sales reports for the quarter. Though he would never miss the opportunity to gloat or brag about his sales numbers, sometimes Seifer would rather not deal with all of the brown nosers that came with them. Today he had been able to avoid all the board meetings, and because of that, he had signed three deals that guaranteed a hearty bonus check coming his way.<p>

To make things even better, he had been able to leave over an hour early, something that the entire floor had been glad to hear. As incredible of a VP as he was, first and foremost, Seifer Almasy was an arrogant prick and took great pleasure in torturing the minions that worked the menial jobs around the office. Never to the point of actual lawsuits, but he had come pretty damn close many times before. No, despite the relief that the office felt at their VP's early weekend, no one had been happier to get out of there than Seifer himself. Waiting for him at home was the one person he liked to torment more than any other person on earth, and the one person that made his life worth it.

Hayner Trepe would probably be sitting at home at the kitchen table, surrounded by piles of papers, projects or tests waiting to be marked. Now that he was finally into a contracted History teaching position at Twilight Regional High, it seemed that he always had something to mark. Aggravating and annoying the younger man was definitely Seifer's absolute favourite past time hands down. Especially because he always was able to get such a reaction from the little lamer.

Cranking up the radio when he heard a good song come on, Seifer tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel as his mind continued to dwell on thoughts of Hayner. Their relationship had always confused most people. After all, they had never actually agreed that they were really were in an actual relationship. Even if someone asked them, to this day, neither man would call the other their boyfriend. Partner, yes. Lover, rarely. But most of the time, they would just say it would depend on the day and the mood they were in for what they'd admit to.

The first time they had met, it was at a club by the only person known to have put up with Seifer's arrogance all his life. Squall Leonhart had been Seifer's long-time rival and closest friend, and after figuring out that things were going to work out with them sexually, Squall had begun dating a man named Cloud Strife. According to Squall, Cloud had a younger brother who had a best friend who was single and just Seifer's type. Not that he was looking for handouts.

Normally Seifer would have just ignored the fact that Squall was trying to set him up, but he had been single for a while and was getting desperate for something, and would take whoever it was and have him for a one night stand. When he had first laid eyes on the scrawny boy with the big brown eyes and dirty blond hair that stood almost on end, Seifer was positive that a one night stand was all that it ever would be too. After a few customary drinks, the large blond took Hayner home and gave him the night of a lifetime, intent on never seeing the scrawny little brat again.

Things changed several weeks later when, while out clubbing again, Seifer ran into the little Chicken Was again and his little lamer friend, Rocky or whatever his name was. Once again, they ended up back at Seifer's apartment. After the fifth time that this happened, the older man actually allowed Hayner to spend the entire night and even made him breakfast the next morning. The eighth time, Hayner spent the entire weekend and they barely left the bedroom the entire time. Two months after that, Seifer finally took Hayner's number and ended up calling him only two days later. It took another four months before Hayner began leaving things over at Seifer's. Then when it came time for the younger man to renew his lease on his apartment for his final year of his education degree, he just didn't and moved in with Seifer without asking.

A lot went unsaid between them, the two of them always assuming things about the other. A year after they had started sleeping together, Seifer asked Hayner if they really had been exclusive for all this time. Hayner just shrugged and said 'I guess so'. Neither man had said anything in response to that, just shrugged and accepted it. They fought constantly and whenever anyone asked them why they didn't just break up or leave the other, both men would just say that they couldn't break up if they weren't really together. Besides, they both said that the fighting always made the sex so much hotter.

When they opened up a joint bank account and began to save for a house together it just seemed natural. Nothing was ever said about their relationship when they began to take vacations together or co-signed for a lease for Hayner's new car. They never celebrated an anniversary together, because they didn't have an actual anniversary date. Their relationship had just kind of progressed from one night stand to occasional fuck buddy to living together long term. Not that either of them wanted to be the ones who were the stereotypical couple with the white picket fence, Sunday brunches with the family and 2.4 kids. They were content in their relationship, devoted and monogamous to each other, shared their own kind of love, but they just did everything in an unconventional way. Neither one of them would ever change it for the world.

Pulling the emerald green SUV into the driveway, Seifer smirked when he saw the little red sedan already there, meaning that Hayner was already home. That just made things better. Cutting the ignition, the blond reached over and grabbed his briefcase off of the passenger's seat before making his way up the walkway and into their house. As soon as he entered into the moderate sized home, he was greeted by the sound of some nameless and generic rock band coming from the direction of the kitchen. Shoes and briefcase were left in the entry way, something that Seifer knew that Hayner was bound to get pissed about. The little Chicken Wuss was such a neat freak and it was a never ending source of entertainment for Seifer to see what he could leave lying around just to get a rise out of the smaller blond.

"Hey," Seifer said, pulling the knot out of his silk tie as he entered the kitchen, predictably seeing his partner at the kitchen table, piles upon piles of papers spread all over the flat surface. The younger man didn't even look up at Seifer's entrance, not offering any sort of acknowledgement at the arrival whatsoever. With a smirk, Seifer leaned up against the door frame as he watched the oblivious blond continue to read students reports, tapping his pen absentmindedly against the side of his head. When Hayner got into a marking zone, it took a lot to break him out of it. And Seifer should know. He had tried just about everything at one point or another to try and get the smaller man's attention. There were only two things that almost always seemed to work, and the older blond wasn't above trying either of them right now.

"Hey, Chicken Wuss," Seifer said, using the nickname that Hayner couldn't stand and would often lose his temper over it. Which meant that the tall blond used it every chance that he got. Waiting for only a moment, Seifer huffed out when he realized that his partner was so zoned out that he didn't even notice the hated term. Well, that wasn't what he had planned. The older man wanted attention dammit! He had had such an awesome day at the office and the only thing that could make it better was a before dinner romp with Hayner. So Seifer knew that he would have to resort to using the final and most fool proof method to get Hayner's attention.

The broad smirk never left the older man's lips as he entered further into the kitchen, going to stand behind the seated blond, all the while remaining undetected by Hayner. Man, he really had to be out of it to still not notice him. Watching carefully, Seifer waited for the perfect moment to execute his plan. After all, what good was doing something like this if you weren't going to milk it for all it was worth?

When Hayner flipped to the last page of a report that, judging by the grimace that was on the smaller blond's face, wasn't up to par and it looked like he was going to be writing a lengthy comment, Seifer made his move. With the gracefulness of a cat, the older blond reached under the table, laying his hand on the fly of his partner's pants, squeezing tightly at the flaccid penis that was trapped beneath the khaki coloured linen pants.

The reaction was all Seifer could have asked for and more. With a very unmanly squeal, Hayner tipped his chair backwards, crashing into the taller man, at the same time leaving a long red mark across the back page of the student's report. Big brown eyes narrowed into the tiniest slits as the younger man glared angrily up at the older man, who was roaring with laughter, hand's moving to rest on Hayner's shoulders to steady him. "What the hell was that for, dickwad?" he growled.

Still smirking, Seifer leaned down to steal a kiss from the scowling blond, but was easily stopped halfway by the smaller man's hand. "You know how much I hate to be ignored, Lamer. Especially when I've just had such a good day."

"Can you not see that I have eighty odd papers to mark, Seifer? I need to get these done!" Hayner continued to glare as he pushed his chair back up in to an upright position.

Chuckling lightly, the older blond began to trail his fingers sensually up the side of his partner's neck, not missing the shiver that ran through the smaller man at the touch. "Would it really kiss you to take a short break and let me fuck you?"

There was a lengthy pause as Hayner considered the proposition and Seifer thought for a moment that like usual, he may have won. Then the brown eyed blond let out a small growl and pushed the hands off his neck and pulled his chair back in under the table. "No. Because if I stop now, you won't let me come back to doing this until Monday night and then I'll have to rush and then they won't be marked very well."

Scoffing, Seifer leaned down and wrapped his arms around the smaller blond's shoulders, placing his lips at Hayner's temple. "Do you really think I care? I got off early so that I could come home and celebrate with you longer. You don't want to waste an opportunity like this, do you?"

Pulling away from those tempting and tantalizing lips, Hayner let out a growl. "I'm not giving in, Seifer. If you want me free all weekend, you had better let me get all my marking done now."

"Come on, Lamer," purred the older man. "Just a little early celebration?"

"I said no, Seifer," Hayner said firmly, despite the fact that he wanted to give in desperately. After all, they had been together for almost six years now and it still felt as if they were in the first stage where the only thing that mattered was the sex. That was another reason why they didn't want to concern themselves with titles and formal status in their relationship. They were far too content with what they had to want to change anything.

Standing up, Seifer let out a growl of his own. It always pissed him off when Hayner wouldn't give in. "Fine. You're in charge of dinner tonight then." Without another word, the taller man turned, grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge, stalking back into the living room. As soon as he was out of sight, Seifer could hear the sigh that escaped from his partner, knowing that it wouldn't take too long to for Hayner to break down and abandon his marking to find him. It always ended up this way.

Draping the dark suit jacket over the back of the arm chair, Seifer settled onto the couch with his beer, deciding to at least get comfortable while waited for the other blond. Then he could act like he was no longer in the mood, pretending to want to just go up to bed. Then again, that rarely ever worked; especially because Hayner knew just as well as he did that Seifer was always in the mood. Popping the top off the bottle, the tall blond turned on some campy crime drama, deciding to just watch it because he soon would be more occupied.

Two hours later, Seifer was still waiting for Hayner to give in. that caused his frustration level to sky rocket. Since when was the little Chicken Wuss able to resist him longer than a few minutes? But Seifer would never show that frustration to anyone, and especially not to the younger blond. Instead, he just stared at the television screen, ignoring whatever the actually program that was playing. He lost himself to no particular thoughts, the only thing running through his head being that his partner would be done any minute now and then he would just throw him down on the couch and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. That's how he would show his frustration of having to way.

Finally the sound of a chair being pushed against the tile floor broke Seifer out of his funk. It's not like he was going to go running desperately into the kitchen and into Hayner's arms. The little lamer had made him wait, he could damn well come to him. Still not paying attention to what was playing on TV, the older blond continued to just stare forward. After only a few seconds, he was not that surprised to see a figure step between him and his gaze at the TV. With a slight sneer, Seifer looked up at Hayner as if questioning why he had the gall to step in front of him.

"I'm done with all my marking now, " Hayner said with a slight huff, arms crossed firmly over his chest. If Seifer was going to be a prick, then Hayner was going to give it right back at him.

Oh, so it was going to be like that, was it. "Like I care. You lost your chance to start celebrating early. Now what are you making for dinner? I'm hungry," the older man said with a growl in his voice, attempting to look around the smaller man.

Sighing out, the younger blond stepped closer to his partner knowing that all of this was just some sort of bullshit act. "I'm going to order a pizza in a bit. But there's something that I need to do first." Offering the barest smirk of his own, Hayner dropped down to his knees with an easy gracefulness, hands resting on the older blond's knees, forcing them to spread enough that he could get far up in between them. Running his hands up and down the covered thighs, the slim blond allowed his hands to come closer and closer to Seifer's cloth covered crotch each time.

Grunting as he put his hands on the thin shoulders, the older man gave a soft push in order to push Hayner away from him and stop what was about to happen. Not that he wanted the little Chicken Wuss to stop, he just wanted to make him wait and suffer like he had been for the past two hours. "Who says that I even want anything like that, Chicken Wuss?"

Tensing briefly up at the hated nickname, the brown eyed man glared up at his partner as his chin rested on the couch cushion between Seifer's legs. "Seeing as you told me not to plan on leaving the bedroom until Tuesday morning because you want to, and I quote, 'Fuck me a different way to celebrate every year that I've been alive'. I thought the couch could kick off my birthday celebration weekend."

Snorting a little laugh out, Seifer reached one hand out to tangle in his partner's styled dirty blond hair. "You've got that right, Lamer. 30 different ways over three days. You'd better be damn grateful that you and I both have Monday off too."

Rolling his chocolate brown eyes, Hayner just squeezed hard at the thighs in his grasp. "So, are we doing this or not?" although his voice held a tone of indifference, both blonds knew that the younger man wanted this just as much as his did. In fact, he had sped through all 87 assignments in order to make Seifer follow through on that promise of his. He was actually surprised that it had only taken him two hours really. Though Hayner was right in the assumption that if he didn't get them done now, he wouldn't get the chance to return to them until Monday night. Thank heavens that his birthday had fallen on a long weekend this year though, Hayner wasn't exactly sure how well he'd be able to walk for the next three days.

"So are you going to sit there all spaced out, or are you actually going to do something with that pretty little mouth of yours?" Seifer purred in a purely sexual manner.

The younger man was instantly broken out of his thoughts offering a growl to the taller blond for the interruption. "I'm doing this at my pace," he growled, squeezing the thighs tight enough to draw a slightly pained noise from Seifer's lips. One hand slowly travelled up to run gently along the fly of the expensive suit pants, earning more and more noises to escape from the older lips every second. Hayner knew that teasing wasn't going to be a good idea tonight. With well-practiced fingers, he traced along the zipper track, pulling the metal tab down as slowly as he could manage, the taller man letting out a long moan as it was lowered.

Fingers flexed against thin shoulders as he felt the cooler air entering the small hole in his pants. The older blond rarely, if ever wore any sort of undergarment, for this reason and this reason alone. He hated having another layer to work through when he was horny. Bright green eyes slid closed as Seifer felt long fingers release the button at the top of his pants, spreading the material open. His breath hitched in anticipation as he felt the digits fingering the open zipper, desiring to feel those long and skilled fingers dip inside his pants and take him into warm hands. He would never admit it out loud, but this was one of the reasons why Seifer never wanted to end it with the younger blond. Hayner was damn good in the sack.

After several long minutes just sitting there and waiting for some sort of contact yet receiving none, the taller blond hesitantly cracked open one eye to see what the hell was going on and taking so long. When he glanced down to the man kneeling between his legs, Seifer couldn't help the growl that escaped him at the sight of his partner just sitting there not doing anything except staring up at him with a wide smirk. "The hell? Why aren't you doing anything, Chicken Wuss?" growled the older man.

"You are so desperate," chuckled Hayner. Unable to contain himself up from doing anything long enough for the older blond to respond, Hayner finally allowed his fingers to slip inside of Seifer's open pants, easily locating the heated length that rested within. The older blond was only partially erect at the moment and already the weight and length made the younger man's own member twitch in anticipation. Seifer was hung, but unfortunately the arrogant blond knew it. It was a good thing that the slim blond knew just how to deal with his parents over inflated ego.

Easily, the brown eyed man helped pull the stiffening shaft completely free from the dark pants. A few long and firm strokes along the length helped Seifer's penis grow harder by the second. Knowing exactly what he wanted at the moment, Hayner leaned down while allowing his eyes to close, coming closer to the long erection. Holding it steady with one hand, the younger man placed his free hand on the couch next to them for support. Not bothering to look up his partner for confirmation of what he was about to do, the smaller blond allowed his small pink tongue to dark out, licking gently along the tip.

At the first feeling of contact between them, Seifer groaned out at the sensation, his head falling backwards to rest on the back of the couch. Man, he was horny and thankfully Hayner knew exactly how to put that mouth of his to good use. After the first tentative lick, the older man began to squeeze the shoulders in his grip once again, attempting to pull the warm mouth down further on his shaft. As usual though, the younger man was having none of the forcefulness as usual. Letting out a frustrated growl, when he continued to only receive the lightest little licks from that talented tongue, Seifer decided to take another route to progress this blowjob along to where he wanted it to be.

After so many years together, the younger blond could easily read the other's desires and plans. The hand that had been supporting him from on the couch cushion moved quickly to press against the well-muscled hip, preventing it from rolling upwards. This encounter was going to go ahead at Hayner's pace tonight. Hearing the string of curses that escaped the larger blond at the realization that he wasn't able to move his body up to thrust into that sinfully warm mouth, the brown eyed man took that as a sign that he was safe to progress and still be able to be able to maintain at least a little bit of control here tonight. Taking in a deep breath, Hayner parted his lips slowly, pressing them against the swollen head of his partner's cock.

Letting his jaw soften, the younger blond began to suck in a little, allowing the head and upper part of the thick shaft to be drawn into his mouth. A flavour that was so uniquely Seifer burst into his mouth as Hayner felt the length twitch several times before reaching a state of full hardness. With as much of smirk as he could manage with the large penis in his mouth, the brown eyed blond began to suck on the already swollen head, using his tongue to massage the smooth underside. Hearing the quiet string of curses escaping from his partner's mouth, the younger man began to bob up and down, still only allowing the head to enter his mouth. With his tongue pressed firmly against the tip of Seifer's cock, the slim blond used the hand that was still wrapped around the base of the thick shaft to mimic his movements, stroking the length up and down.

A long moan left the larger man's lips as he allowed his head to loll back against the wall. Fuck, the kid really knew how to use his mouth. With his hands still gripping tightly onto the thin shoulders of the man before him, Seifer kept trying to force those lips to swallow more of his length but to no avail. The Chicken Wuss was being more stubborn than usual tonight. Well, that would change soon enough. With a grunt, Seifer thrust upwards against the hand that held his hip down, only to be firmly held down and the hand surrounding his member to relax its grip. Shit, Hayner really was trying to take control. Deciding to play along with that for now at least, the older man let out a sigh as he felt the tunnelled hand tighten around his shaft once more and resume its pumping.

Knowing just how much Seifer wanted to take over everything right now drove Hayner to remain in control. Taking in a deep breath around the thick erection, the younger man allowed his hand pumps to shorten and slide further down towards the base. Relaxing his tongue from where it had been pressed against the head, the smaller blond began to take more and more of the long shaft into his mouth. Inch by inch, the long cock disappeared between thin lips until the head of the penis pressed against the back of Hayner's throat. With his hand still wrapped around the part he was unable to fit in his mouth, the younger man began to move, his hand and lips moving together in a rough rhythm.

Seifer felt another loud moan escaping from deep within as the warm lips bobbed up and down on his shaft, the talented tongue swirling around and around the length. Wanting to find some way or another to regain at least a little control of this, one hand slipped off of the shoulder he had continued to grip on, travelling quickly to tangle in styled dirty blond hair. As soon as he did, Hayner began to move upwards along the shaft, gently grazing his teeth along the oversensitive length. As the pleasureful pain shot through his body at the action, the larger man squeezed the hair wrapped in his fingers. With the tight grip, the green eyed man used it to guide the younger man up and down at an increased pace on his shaft, finally feeling his partner relinquished at least a little bit of control over to him.

Hayner allowed the tall blond to move his head up and down, content in letting Seifer think he held the control. No longer dictating the pace, the thin blond took the opportunity to pay attention to other actions. Still making sure to let his teeth scrape along the length every once in a while, the younger man began to use his tongue as much as possible. Pressing it firmly against the slit when he was pulling further off of his partner's penis, he couldn't resist the moan that erupted from him when he could taste the saltiness that was leaking from the tip, mixing with the natural muskiness of Seifer.

The noise sent a wave of vibrations through the older blond, reverberating through his entire body. When he felt Hayner licking harshly at the underside of his penis and the vein that ran along it, he knew that he wasn't going to last long tonight and would be pissed as all hell if he blew his load from just a fucking blowjob. Besides, if it was Hayner's birthday, Seifer figured that the lamer should get at least something out of this, possibly even the first orgasm. So despite the amount of pleasure that he was getting from the amazing blowjob, the taller man gathered up all of his will power and as he guided the younger man's head up, he pulled the pleasure giving mouth completely off of his swollen erection with an audible pop.

"I wasn't exactly done, you know," Hayner said in an almost bored tone as he continued to lazily stroke the lower half of the shaft, his own saliva glistening on the other half.

Grunting, Seifer stood up, allowing the hand to fall from his penis. Not saying a single word, the taller man pushed his pants to the floor. Hayner caught the hint and stood up himself, but instead of disrobing himself, instantly his hands went to unbutton the light coloured dress shirt his partner wore. It took no time at all for skilled fingers to be pushing the material off of the broad shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the floor. Only once Seifer was standing completely naked in front of him, did Hayner then finally go to work on his own clothing. First to go was the dark green golf shirt, following by the khaki coloured dress pants. Today the younger man had worn his favourite camo print boxer briefs, and the sight of them just caused the older blond to smirk widely.

"One of these days I'm going to get you into that camo print bra and panty set that I bought you for Christmas," Seifer smirked as he fingered the obvious outline of the brown eyed man's erection easily visible erection in the snug material.

Scoffing, Hayner reached up and wrapped his hands behind the taller man's neck for support. "The only place I'll be wearing that is in your dreams, asshole."

The smirk only grew wider as the older blond quickly pushed the undergarments down Hayner's pale legs, causing the thin man to hiss at the cool air of the room his the over sensitive organ. "In my dreams it's already covered in cum stains."

Groaning at the response that he should have expected, it left the younger blond was caught off guard as he was pushed down onto the couch. "The hell?" he questioned, looking at the still standing man with a glare. Seeing the wide smirk told Hayner all he needed to know. Seifer had won complete control without him even noticing. But honestly, he wasn't going to complain. He would just enjoy this.

In a less than gentle movement, Seifer positioned the smaller man over the arm of the couch, firm round ass easily lifted into the air. Hayner groaned at the feel of his hard cock being pressed harshly against the rough fabric of the furniture as he was bent over the arm so much that his face was only inches above the floor. With a growl at the uncomfortablness of the position, the younger blond made to sit up, but was forced back down by a warm hand pressed to his back. Muttering a few choice curses under his breath, the brown eyed man never noticed when the couch sunk a little more at the addition of the older blond on it.

Seeing that ripe, plump ass just sitting there all exposed for him, Seifer positioned himself so that he was directly behind his partner, large hands resting one each on one of Hayner's ass cheeks. Placing a little pressure on them, the green eyed man pushed the round globes apart, revealing his ultimate conquest for the night. A sharp intake of breath from the smaller man as the cooler air assaulted his newly exposed entrance sounded through the room and just caused the older man to smirk. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss at the very top of Hayner's crack.

The younger blond could only moan out at the contact. He hadn't expected this from Seifer tonight. The feel of a thick tongue trailing down his exposed crack sent shivers through the coffee coloured eyes man as he attempted to push his hips backwards in an attempt to get that tongue where he wanted it. But Seifer was giving him a taste of his own medicine, using those strong hands to keep him in place. So instead of trying to keep pushing back, Hayner lifted his own hands up and began to spread his own ass cheeks apart, leaving Seifer's hands free to do other things.

With another smirk, the older man knew that he had complete control over the smaller blond now and that pleased him. Just before his tongue made contact with the wrinkled skin of Hayner's asshole, the green eyed man pulled away, earning a loud groan of disappointment to escape from Hayner. Knowing that he had to work quickly before the younger man realized that he could take back the control once again, Seifer leaned in and placed a single kiss on the puckered skin, a shiver running the length of the thin blond's body at the contact. With that serving as his permission, the older man placed his lips completely over the rosebud and began to suck on his partner's body hard.

"Oh god!" Hayner all but screamed out at the suction. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body was being pulled down to his anus as Seifer continued to suck harshly, every once in a while using his thick tongue to massage the entrance. Soon the older man was alternating between short hard sucks and probing the tight hole with his tongue. A symphony of noises continued to escape from Hayner as he tried not to lose it all right then and there. He had to last at least a little longer. When he finally felt the tip of the thick tongue push past the ring of muscle in his anus, another strangled cry escape from the smaller blond.

Seifer smirked the best he could as he took in the unique flavour of Hayner's ass, loving every moment of it. With a well learned skill, the older man began to lap at the inner walls of his partner's rectum, loving the way that his tongue slid so well over the velvety surface. He continued to lick up the essences that he tasted, knowing that everything that came from the younger man tonight was meant for him and for him alone. Pulling his tongue partially out, the older blond allowed only the tip to remain inside his partner's body. Almost predictably, at that moment, the smaller blond clamped every muscle he still had control over down on the intruding tongue. The squeezing was enough to draw a moan from the taller man as he easily could imagine that his tongue was another part of his anatomy.

At the sensation of the thick tongue darting in and out of his tight entrance rapidly continued, Hayner tried to draw on every ounce of coherency he still possessed to attempt to speak. "Shit! Oh, god…Seifer! Oh…hurry!" at the strangled words, the older blond pulled his tongue fully out of the tight channel, giving the entire hole a harsh suck. Hearing the rapid breaths that were escaping the smaller man filled Seifer with pleased warmth and sent a wave of arousal through his body. Hayner definitely was a vocal one during sex, something that always fuelled his arousal every time.

Sitting back on his heals a little, the older blond reached down and grabbed a hold of his partner's shoulders, pulling him back so that his chest rested on the arm of the couch instead of his stomach. It was still slightly uncomfortable for the younger man, but they both knew that it would create a better angle for entrance. Reaching his hands back to place one on each of the pale butt cheeks of the smaller man, Seifer debated only a movement if he should just enter right now, but the thought of possibly tearing the delicate lining of Hayner's rectum and limiting their sex this weekend made him stop.

"Where's the closest lube, Chicken Wuss?" the larger man purred as he leaned over the smaller body so that his lips were right next to Hayner's ear.

Pausing a moment to think, the younger blond found it hard to focus on anything other than the heat that was radiating only inches from his ass. How was he actually supposed to concentrate on simple thoughts like that when he was literally only moments away from having his brains fucked out? Willing his brain to cooperate, Hayner had to tell himself that he had to answer the question to get what he wanted. "Ugh. I…I don't…try the drawer?" as he forced the words out, the smaller blond had to hold in the deep moan that was trying to escape from him at the sensation of the thick head of Seifer's penis brushing lightly over his entrance.

Turning around, Seifer pulled open the drawer to the side table, shifting aside the phone book and random instruction manuals that had just been shoved in there over the years until he finally came across a nearly empty tube of lubrication that had been stashed in there for who knows how long. With rushed movements, the older man squeezed most of the remaining gel onto his palm, spreading it onto two long fingers. Wasting no time, the slicked fingers were drawn to the puckered entrance to the younger man's entrance. A few small circles over the reddened hole brought forth the moans that Hayner had been attempting to keep within.

Rolling his hips towards the fingers that roughly massaged his anus, the younger blond began to whimper, desperate for any sort of penetration at this point. For once he wasn't left waiting for long as Seifer pushed two fingers easily into the thin blond's body, the lube and remaining saliva that still coated his hole helping the passage. "Shit…" Hayner trailed off; gripping hard at the arm of the couch he was still bent over, trying to adjust to the familiar sensations.

The older blond just smirked at the reaction of his partner as he began to pull them out until he got to the first knuckle. He then pushed them back in as quickly as he could. He was not out to make sure that the smaller man was completely stretched, but just stretched enough that he wouldn't be torn. After all, he still wanted Hayner to feel it as much as possible. After thrusting his fingers harshly into the constricting tightness several times, Seifer decided that was more than enough. He hadn't been with the same man for six years without knowing where the other man's limits were. Knowing that Hayner would be pissed that he hadn't given him even the slightest prostate massage didn't bother the older man in the slightest. After all, he knew his way around the smaller blond's body well enough that he would be able to it hit it even easier in a few moments.

As he felt the fingers withdraw from his body, it caused the younger man to moan out in disappointment. He had wanted to feel so much more, but the thought of what was about to happen made that disappointment evaporate. Desperation began to flood into the brown eyed blond as he started to rock himself backwards in hopes that it would entice Seifer into hurrying up. When he heard the throaty chuckle coming from behind him, Hayner felt a slight wave of relief running through his veins as he knew that his partner wanted to feel this as much as he did and that he wouldn't be left waiting long.

The same thoughts were running through the taller man's mind as he watched the slim body, covered in the faintest sheen of sweat thrusting back. This meant that the younger blond was just as, if not even more eager than he was and that would make this an incredible encounter. The tube of lube was back in Seifer's hand, squeezing it as hard as he could to get the last bit of the remaining gel into his palm. All the while, the older man continued to watch as Hayner moved back and forth at his own rhythm. The little Chicken Wuss was so fucking hot to watch when he got like this. Tossing the now empty lubricant tube into the floor to be retrieved some other time, he continued to stare as the younger man rocked back towards him with more speed, tempting him more than ever.

Hayner began to pant as he felt the friction of the couch cushion rubbing along his sensitive erection. It sent a wave through his body each time the material scraped along his length, pooling in the pit of his stomach along with the frantic desire to feel Seifer buried in him up to the hilt. When the brown eyed man felt the slick head of the larger man's penis gently brushing against his entrance, he couldn't help the moan of desperation that escaped him. He needed this and he needed it now! As soon as he could feel his partner's hand reach down and take hold of his penis to steady it, Hayner took in a sharp breath. "Hurry," he whispered his words airy as he looked back.

The older man just smirked as he rubbed the last of the lube onto his shaft, silently telling himself not to get lost in the rough stroking. "You ready to start the celebration?" his own voice was husky with arousal as he began to tease his Chicken Wuss. Rubbing the head of his cock, he began to press it against the entrance to the slim blond's body, loving how the ring of muscle quivered at the pressure, but as soon as Seifer heard his brown eyed partner let out a gasp and attempt to pull the erection in, he pulled away, never failing to draw a gasp from the younger man. When he finally received a growled warning to fuck him or else Hayner would finish this himself, the older blond finally pressed against the reddened hole and began to press in gently.

At the first penetration, Hayner let out a deep moan of relief. It had taken the bastard long enough. As he felt every inch of the hard erection slipping into his body, the younger blond began to push backwards, helping impale himself faster. The long shaft filled him completely after only the first few moments, but it still continued to push in, stretching his rectum to the limit. Reaching his hands back once more, Hayner spread his own ass cheeks apart as far as he could, the sensation of Seifer's fingers brushing against his own sending more shivers through his body.

Fed up with the slow pace, the larger blond let out a grunt before thrusting in completely, earning and almost scream that was all but ripped from his smaller partner. Letting out a deep chuckle, the older man slipped his fingers over Hayner's, interlacing them. He could feel the heated channel pulsating around his length, squeezing it. The warmth was so familiar, but as always was amazing. Only giving the younger man a few moments to get used to the sensations, Seifer began to pull out of the constricting passage, loving the way that the brown eyed man squeezed all of his muscles around him as he did.

As Seifer thrust back in rapidly, Hayner let out a strangled cry as he was filled completely once again. The sensation of his partner's balls cradled up against his ass added to everything he was feeling. The larger blond pulled out again, causing the younger man to gas and thrust backwards to pull the thick penis deeper into his ass. They began to move together at a fast pace, Hayner letting out a deep groan as he felt Seifer pounding hard into his body and hearing his balls slapping against his ass every time.

Squeezing hard onto the hands in his hold, the younger blond arched his back to create a better angle, allowing the long cock to penetrate even deeper into his body. Almost able to sense the smirk that probably appeared on the older man's lips at the action, the brown eyed man found his arms being pulled backwards, forcing him to lift his chest off of the couch. The position was a little harder on Hayner's shoulders, and it stopped the friction that had been occurring along the penis, but it allowed the head of his partner's erection to finally drive deep enough to brush against the hidden bundle of nerves. And that made it all that much more worth it.

"Fuck! There!" the younger blond cried out as he continued to roll backwards and impale himself further onto the long shaft. Seifer could only moan out as he continued to pull on the smaller blond's arms as he thrust as hard as he could into the tight hole. Every inch inside of the velvety passage gripped onto his length, trying to hold him inside even longer. The friction that it caused each time he pulled out was beyond description. It was just so absolutely amazing. Hearing Hayner moan and whimper each time he pushed fully into the constricting heat sent so much more through the green eyed man's body.

Their sweat slicked skin moved against one another as they used the other for pleasure, relishing in the sounds and emotions that they were both producing. "Soon, Chicken Wuss. Soon," groaned the larger man as he felt the known sensations pooling in the lowest regions of his stomach. There was just something about the combination of seeing the glistening back, hearing the heavy pants that fell from full lips and the overwhelming tightness that worked to bring Seifer closer to that edge and brought him there quickly. At the admission, the older blond began to increase his pace, thrusting into the smaller body with vigour and determination. The ring of muscle was convulsing around the base of his cock and it was all that the taller man could do to hold out.

Hayner was finding himself pushed towards the edge rapidly as well. Each thrust into his body caused a small explosion as his prostate was assaulted relentlessly. Pleasure was filling him to the brim and it was only going to take another few thrusts into his passage to send the younger blond into oblivion. As he was pounded into, the chocolate eyed man freed one hand from Seifer's tight grip, reaching down and wrapping long fingers around his own erection. After only a few moments to readjust his balance, Hayner began to pump his cock at a frantic pace that matched the one of his partner going in and out of his ass, adding to the insane amounts of pleasure that continued to fill him.

It took only a moment for Seifer to snake his arm around the slim waist of the younger man, his larger hand covering Hayner's around the length, the two of them squeezing it tightly and stroking it rapidly together. With a mix of his name, curses, moans and grunts all escaping from the younger blond's lips, it signalled to the green eyed man that he was approaching that edge, and he was coming up on it fast. Seifer knew he had to be the one to push the little lamer that final push off the edge, and even more, he wanted to be that one. With a long grunt, the larger man increased his movements, eager to taste the sweet obviation that awaited him.

Every sensation was assaulting him more than ever and Hayner was beginning to become overwhelmed with everything. With his hand working together with Seifer's as he continued to be pounded into relentlessly, it took no time at all to push the younger man passed the point of no return. With a strangled moan, the brown eyed man felt his entire body tighten up, the ecstasy finally bursting through his veins and sending him into an almost violent orgasm. With harsh cries of Seifer's name, Hayner felt the convulsions over take his body. He continued to jerk backwards, causing the blunt head of the older man's penis to slam against his prostate as he continued to stroke his own erection, milking it as it sent spurt after spurt squirting out of the tip of his penis, over their hands and onto the couch below them.

Hearing his name come out in such and arousing tone along with the extreme tightness of the smaller man's anal passage as it contracted around his length brought Seifer to the teetering edge as well. He could feel the orgasm as it ripped through every inch of the younger man's body, and with the thick cum that dripped down onto his fingers, it was enough for him as well. A harsh curse and long grunt escaped from the larger blond as he jerked uncontrollably into the smaller body, his own ejaculate filling the hot cavern of Hayner's ass. With each shaky thrust, the blackness threatened to swallow them together even as the shakes and tremors continued to rack their bodies.

Their erotic movements together finally made Seifer release Hayner's arms, and as soon as he did, he collapsed forward onto the slick back, in turn causing the younger man to fall as well at the added weight, falling against the arm of the couch. Neither man moved for quite some time, silence covering them as they both fought to catch their breath and regain at least some of the feeling in their extremities. Their heavy pants were the only sound as consciousness began to slip away from each of them. Finally releasing the softening penis and his partner's smaller hands, Seifer wrapped his arms around the younger blond's chest, pulling him upwards so they were back to chest, panting heavily as they rested on their knees. Still not finding a valid reason to pull out of the tightening rectum, the older man fell backwards so that he was laying back down on the couch, Hayner still held tightly in his arms and unable to move.

With the silence still hanging over them, the brown eyed man fought to catch his breath, loving the post orgasm sensations that filled his body. If this was just the prelude to the amazingness that this weekend was going to bring, it was going to be nothing like what they ever had together in the past, something that was perfectly fine by both men.

Seifer was the first to break the silence, placing his lips on the curl of his partner's ear, kissing it gently. "That's going to set the bar nice and high for all the celebrations this weekend. Hope your poor little ass will be able to handle it," he said with a wide smirk.

Scoffing, the brown eyed man couldn't help rolling his eyes. "I know I can handle it. Do you think you'll be able to keep up?"

"Never had a problem before, have I?" smirked the older man.

"Say, Seif," Hayner said, shifting his ass a little, grinning when he heard his partner hiss due to the fact that his penis was still buried deep inside him.

Grunting as he felt a familiar stirring inside himself that informed him that round two was about to happen, the older blond nipped gently at the curl of the smaller man's ear. "What is it, Chicken Wuss?"

With the effects of his recent orgasm impairing his senses, Hayner never even reacted to the hated term. "So do you think that now that I'm thirty, we finally can be considered boyfriends or lovers or something like that?" it was a question that Hayner asked every year on each of their birthdays.

"Not a fucking chance," smirked the emerald eyed man, as he thrust upwards into the smaller body and earning a loan moan from his partner.

"Good," Hayner said with his own smirk as he squeezed his anal muscles as hard as he possibly could, drawing a moan from Seifer as well. Pizza would have to wait. There was something much more appetizing to be had here first.

* * *

><p>There we are lovey! I'm sorry its a day late. When I was reading over it, I realized that my computer deleted the entire second half, lol. Still, I can't believe that it is so soon until we are going to be together again my love. Its so soon and I am more and more excited with every passing moment. It can not come soon enough and then it will be nearly two weeks of complete and utter bliss. I love you and can't wait until I can tell you that in person again!<p>

I hope everyone else liked this story as well, and I always love to hear your thoughts and comments on my writing. Thanks again to everyone and until next time!


End file.
